Cherries and Peaches
by SolitaireAikanaro
Summary: Ren and Yoh get in an argument at the grocery store...Friendship fic, although you can think of it as slightly shonen ai. Oneshot.


My very first Shaman King fic! I just had to have one, seeing as I am totally obsessed with Ren now.

Enjoy!

* * *

" Peaches."

" Cherries."

" Peaches."

" Cherries."

" Darn it, Yoh! We are getting peaches!" A very irritated Ren growled, putting his hands on his hips.

" No! Cherries are cheap this week! You can get peaches whenever!" Yoh fired back.

The two boys were standing in the fruit aisle of the local grocery store, buying food for Anna. She had told them they could get whatever healthy dessert they wanted, and so the two were in a fiery debate.

" We had cherries last time!" Ren glared, his molten gold eyes sizzling.

" But this might be the only chance I have to buy cherries at 99 cents a pound in winter!" Yoh whined, staring longingly at the ruby fruit.

" Peaches are healthier. End of story." Ren turned and grabbed a plastic bag, about to fill it with his preferred fruit.

Yoh's hand shot out and gripped Ren's wrist. Ren looked over to see a dangerous light glinting in the boy's normally carefree eyes.

" Don't you dare." Breathed Yoh.

Ren allowed a lazy smile to spread over his features. This was good. He loved challenges like this.

" I dare." He deliberately picked up a peach and dropped it into his bag.

" Oh no you don't!" Yoh grabbed the bag and dumped its one item back into the grocery peach basket. He then proceeded to plop a handful of cherries into the bag.

Ren reached out to snatch the bag away, but then a new thought struck him. His smirk turned evil, and he slowly reached for another plastic bag from the rack, and started selecting the most luscious peaches from the basket.

" What are you doing?" Yoh narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

" Getting dessert." Ren smiled calmly, studying a very ripe peach.

" But we don't have enough money for both fruits!" Yoh threw up his hands, confused.

" I know." Ren turned his scary, dazzling smile on Yoh. " I don't know what you're doing, but I do know that I have the money, so I pick the fruit."

" What?" Yoh's mouth was wide with horror. " No way!" He dropped his bag, and leapt at Ren.

The Chinese shaman was not expecting this. They fell to the floor in a heap, Yoh desperately trying to get to the wallet in Ren's pocket. In Ren's back pant pocket.

" Get off!" Ren shouted, trying to shove Yoh off of him. Yoh promptly tried to bite him. " Ah!"

Ren wriggled in discomfort, as Yoh's hands were digging in his pockets. He reached up – and yanked Yoh's dark chocolate hair.

Yoh cried in pain and anger and slapped Ren. This behaviour continued for quite a while…until…

" Ahem."

Both boys looked up to see a very angry manager. The other shoppers were clustered curiously around the small, red-faced man.

Yoh blushed. Somehow Ren had ended up lying on his stomach, and Yoh was straddling his waist. Yoh's hands were in Ren's back pant pockets, and Ren had been buckling wildly in an attempt to throw him off. The cherry and peach baskets had been knocked over, and the fruit was spilt all around them.

The boys scrambled to their feet, a hot red flush on Yoh's cheeks and a pale pink tinge on Ren's.

" OUT!" Roared the manager, a pudgy finger jabbing in the direction of the front doors. He looked surprisingly like Anna in a rage.

Yoh and Ren ran out of the store, not stopping until they were quite a while away from the grocery market.

Yoh leaned against the wall, huffing. " This – is – all – your – fault!"

" Be quiet." Ren's cheeks were still tinged with humiliation, and he was rubbing the forming bruise on his face where Yoh had hit him.

They stayed like that for a long time, catching their breath.

" Anna's going to kill me." Yoh moaned unhappily, his limbs already tensing in preparation for the impending pain.

Ren looked at him. After a moment, he opened one of his tightly clenched fists, revealing three, slightly squished cherries. " Here."

" Wow! Thanks, Ren!" Yoh perked up, hugging the surprised Chinese boy. Ren's blush deepened a bit.

" It's nothing." He mumbled.

" I have something for you too!" Yoh winked, holding up a large, squashed peach.

Ren stared. And a small, genuine smile tilted his lips. " Thank you. Now, let's go home."

" Aww…do we have to? Remember Anna?" Yoh pouted.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
